lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tar-Allei Elessar
' Tar-Allei Elessar' is the son of Eldarion, and Emily making him a member of House Elessar through his father, and a member of House Browning through his mother. Allei Elessar has three siblings in the form of Aenon, Nidra, and Eyrmer of which his sibling Aenon is the heir to the Lordship of Dal Imnil and a well respected member of the Knights of the Dal, his sister Nidra still lives in Dal Imnil with her parents and siblings while they find a suitable marriage for her of which is planned to be matrilineally, while his final sibling Eyrmer is squiring for Eldarion's brother Ildarion in Ethring and is well liked by all he meets. Allei Elessar was born the second son of Emily Browning, and Eldarion Elessar making him high in the line of succession for Gondor if the line passed to his father. As a boy his older brother Aenon was the heir to Dal Imnil and by the time Allei was growing into being able to hold a sword his older brother was already leading small parties of men, and thus when he reached reached fifteen his father sent him westward to squire under House Morvegil of whom was the largest controller of ships in Osgiliath and dominated the small navy of Gondor. He would join the events of the Journey where he would take part in the Battle of Minas Ithil alongside his son Eymer, and Allei and during this battle they fought valiently but Eldarion almost died but was saved by Eleazor Denali of which created a friendship between the two men for obvious reasons. Following the events of the Second Battle of Minus Ithil he would return to Dal Imnil with a splinter force of Lucernians, and Gondorians and it was here that they would relieve the siege of Dal Imnil by the Trolloc. Following the relief of Dal Imnil he would make all speed towards Lucerne where he would take part in the Second Battle of Tree Hill and following the victory here he would be the main representative of Gondor during the Tournament of Nortburg. History Early History Allei Elessar was born the second son of Emily Browning, and Eldarion Elessar making him high in the line of succession for Gondor if the line passed to his father. As a boy his older brother Aenon was the heir to Dal Imnil and by the time Allei was growing into being able to hold a sword his older brother was already leading small parties of men, and thus when he reached reached fifteen his father sent him westward to squire under House Morvegil of whom was the largest controller of ships in Osgiliath and dominated the small navy of Gondor. Osgiliath 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Family Members Eldarion Elessar3.jpg|Eldarion Elessar - Father|link=Eldarion Elessar Emily Browning4.jpg|Emily Browning - Mother|link=Emily Browning House Elessar.jpg|Aenon Elessar - Brother|link=Aenon Elessar House Elessar.jpg|Nidra Elessar - Sister|link=Nidra Elessar House Elessar.jpg|Eymer Elessar - Brother|link=Eymer Elessar Ildarion Elessar1.jpg|Ildarion Elessar - Uncle|link=Ildarion Elessar Artenia Elessar1.jpg|Artenia Elessar - Aunt|link=Artenia Elessar House Elessar.jpg|James Elessar II. - Cousin|link=James Elessar II. House Elessar.jpg|Arwen Elessar II. - Cousin|link=Arwen Elessar II. Aragorn Elessar.jpg|Aragorn Elessar II. - Grand Father|link=Aragorn Elessar II. House Elessar.jpg|Arwen Elessar - Grand Mother|link=Arwen Elessar Relationships Category:Numenorian Category:People Category:People of Gondor Category:Knight Category:House Elessar Category:House Browning